Crabbe's Appearance
by emuroo
Summary: Vincent Crabbe has always seemed stupid, but he was sorted into the house of cunning and slyness. Is he hiding something? DEATHLY HALLOWS SPOILERS!  Part of the reflections series, but definitely stands alone. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Any people, places things or events that you recognize aren't mine. The story is based on the works of the lovely J.K. Rowling. I also quoted parts of three of the sorting songs.

Warning: DEATHLY HALLOWS SPOILERS. Although I suppose most people have already read it… Also, the sorting song excerpt from second year was written by me, so if it is absolutely horrible I take all responsibility.

Dedication: Nyce17 for suggesting a reflection on either Crabbe or Goyle. Gosh, ask for something hard why don't you?

Crabbe's Appearance

I still remember the sorting hat's song from my first year. As a matter of fact, I remember all of them. Let me quote parts of a few of them for you.

First year:

"_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friend_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends"_

Second year:

"_If slyness is your talent,_

_Then the place for you,_

_Will be in cunning Slytherin,_

_So to yourself be true"_

Fourth year:

"_Shrewd Slytherin from fen…_

_And power-hungry slytherin_

_Loved those of great ambition"_

Fifth year:

"_For instance, Slytherin_

_Took only pure-blood wizards_

_Of great cunning, just like him."_

Nowhere in there do I see evil. I may be a pure-blood, but if I was truly stupid I doubt that the hat would have put me into Slytherin. I am smarter than most give me credit for. I am far better at magic than I have let any same my friend Gregory see. I am a highly accomplished legilimens as well, otherwise how would I have hidden this from the dark lord.

I am not on the side of the war that I am believed to be on. I have been a more effective hindrance to the plans of the death eaters than many order members. A stupid person on the side of the dark can be much more destructive than a genius who cannot get into the inner workings. 

I, Vincent Crabbe, am not what I appear to be.

The Crabbe and Goyle families have long been allies. We are both built along the same lines, big, sturdy, strong. Early on in the history of wizard kind our families realized that our large bodies caused people to believe that we were stupid.

Rather than becoming hugely offended as some families, such as the Malfoys would have, we chose to use this to our advantage. We also knew exactly what the dark was, and the dangers that they represented.

Thus, long ago, during the time of the founder, we went to Godric Gryffindor. It was soon after Slytherin had left the school and Gryffindor was rather suspicious of at first. However, as we explained our plan he drew closer to us. He agreed that it was brilliant.

Our families would become the greatest lie the wizarding world had ever seen. Or rather, not seen.

Our loyalties would appear to be given to the pure-blood cause, however we would work against them. Gryffindor himself would write of the plan on a single sheet of paper. Then he would sign it, saying that this was what we were doing, and should the need ever arise that we felt it was necessary for us to use it in order to get out of a punishment for working for the wrong side we would be able to.

You know what, though? None of us has used it yet. We have been sent to Azkaban, some of us even killed, but we have not yet broken our cover.

I died today, during the battle. I may only hope that I carried the tradition on well, and that I caused enough problems during the Carrows' classes to make it worthwhile. That with my uncontrolled fiendfyre I saved the life of Harry Potter. I can only hope that I kept up the charade, that no one caught on.

As I prepare to go on what Albus Dumbledore once called the next great adventure, I hope that I made a difference. I hope that even though I will not be able to carry on the tradition myself, someone else will, and that no one ever knew that I was not as I appeared to be.

Author's note: This is part of a series called Reflections. They are about characters reflecting on a bunch of different things. There are others, each about a different character. I am asking for suggestions of characters whose reflections you want to see. I will dedicate the story to you if you suggest a character, as well as sending you a message when I put the story up if you sign your review. Please give me suggestions. I promise to respond to every review. I also want to ask if I should still be putting DH spoiler warnings on things?


End file.
